1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine cooling apparatus with separate radiators.
2. Description of Background Art
An engine cooling apparatus with separate radiators for a motorcycle has been known (e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho59-30781), in which right and left radiators arranged in a spaced apart fashion on right and left sides of a motorcycle are connected to a water pump in such a manner that water hoses extending from each of the right and left radiators are gathered together immediately before the water pump, or each water hose is connected to the water pump directly.
In this conventional pipe layout, a Y-shaped joint pipe is required to assemble the right and left water hoses, so that the number of parts is increased. When each water hose is connected to the water pump directly, two inlets have to be formed on the water pump for connecting two radiators, making the water channel configuration of the water pump more complicated. This is especially true in a multi-channel type configuration where another inlet for a bypass channel for idling is formed on the water pump. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an engine cooling apparatus capable of preventing an increase in the number of parts while simplifying the water pump configuration.
To solve the above problem, there is provided an engine cooling apparatus according to the present invention which includes a separate type radiator mounted separately on right and left sides of a motorcycle, wherein the separate type radiator includes a first radiator mounted on one side of the motorcycle and connected to a water pump of the engine through a water duct. A second radiator is mounted on the other side of the motorcycle and an outlet tank of the second radiator communicates with an outlet tank of the first radiator through a laterally-extending connecting pipe.
According to the invention, the first radiator is connected to the water pump of the engine through the water duct, while the outlet tank of the second radiator communicates with the outlet tank of the first radiator through the laterally-extending connecting pipe. Therefore, it is no longer necessary to use the Y-shaped joint pipe for coupling with the water tank, as in the conventional radiator, so that the number of parts can be reduced. It is also possible to simplify the water channel configuration because the water pump has a single inlet, unlike the conventional radiator having right and left water hoses individually connected to the water pump directly. Since the water pump has a single inlet from the radiator, the complex channel configuration can be avoided even when the multi-channel type configuration is used where the water pump has an inlet for the bypass channel for idling.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.